


No Room

by SouthernCross



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wore her fury and concern openly and Arthur took note of how devastatingly beautiful she was when filled with such passionate concern, for him none the less. He would later blame his loose tongue on the low cut of her purple gown when he was berating himself alone in his chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and mean no harm. Review are appreciated!

The dreams had begun in earnest at the solstice. Arthur was not one for magic, but even he had felt how thin the veil was as the sun had begun to set. Sleep that night had brought images of dark skin and tears.

Arthur had woken with a heavy heart and he'd known the moment he saw Gwen at Morgana's side that she had been the one in his dreams. He had taken little notice of the woman beyond her kind-heartedness and loyalty. There was an appeal to her he could admit, but there was nothing between them that hinted at the passion that had been present in the dreams.

No, his heart stuttered for an entirely different, infuriating female.

The dreams however would not be put off. There came with them more details, battles he had yet to fight, a crown he had yet to wear.

'My Lord are you well,' the question, without a hint of the usual provocation drew his attention. Morgana sat across from him, their lunch cooling between them.

'I, uh, forgive me my Lady,' he offered a weak smile; 'Sleep was not kind to me last night.'

Morgana frowned it was unusual for Arthur to speak of troubles so openly.

'Sleep, my Lord,' she asked?

Arthur shrugged, reaching for a plump grape, 'Dreams the like of which I've never had before. I would say I was bewitched if I thought they were more than just dreams.'

Dreams, Morgana sucked in a breath, her hand gripping the edge of the table?

'Tell me of these dreams Arthur,' she did not miss the hint of red in his cheeks, damn his embarrassment.

'Dreams are indeed a tool at the disposal of those who Practice and should not be trifled with or ignored.'

Arthur was stunned by the urgency in her tone, 'I hardly think-'

-'You do not ever think Arthur,' she reached across and took hold of his hand, 'Pay heed Arthur Pendragon.'

Morgana wore her fury and concern openly and Arthur took note of how devastatingly beautiful she was when filled with such passionate concern, for him none the less. He would later blame his loose tongue on the low cut of her purple gown when he was berating himself alone in his chambers. He described the crown, the table, the men, he mentioned there was a woman but skimmed over any details pertaining to her.

Excusing herself she sought out Merlin and Gaius knowing they could and would help her. Arthur was lying about not knowing who the woman was, but there was more to worry about than his modesty, somehow she must discover whom he dreamt of.

'The future,' Morgana could scarcely believe it. Her own talents told her of events days away, not years. And none of them could find the source of Arthur's sudden fortune-telling. Gaius had determined that no spells or curses had been at play, but it wasn't until Merlin had concurred had her hopes died that they could somehow end this before Arthur would be affected in some greater way.

Hours and days passed spent poring through ancient texts all to no avail. Just when frustration had reached its highest Merlin had been the one to present the simple suggestion.

'Perhaps what he is seeing are glimpses of a future he could have or would have if he were to veer from the path that he is set upon.'

A choice, 'So he has made a choice and that choice has somehow conflicted with the path fate has set him on, that fate wants him on.'

Merlin considered her words, 'Put that way it makes complete sense,' he smiled at her. Morgana would have taken his praise with a smile, but there were no smiles, not when Arthur was at stake.

'That begs the question of what choice has he made,' Gaius looked to them both and neither had an answer.

Morgana suspected it had to do with the woman in the dream, 'There has to be a reason he would not reveal her identity, and I know you could argue he doesn't know, but he does, I know when Arthur is lying.'

Merlin was the one to find out who she was; there had been some unfortunate incidents in the lists and a few bruises but the information was vital.

'Guinevere,' Morgana could not wrap her head around the truth, 'My Gwen.'

Merlin took a deep breath and repeated for the fourth time that yes, it was her Gwen who Arthur had dreamed about.

The idea was ridiculous, she thought perhaps Merlin was teasing her; she opened her mouth to chastise him for it, but said nothing when she realized how foolish a thought was.

Sinking to the nearest surface she clutched at the hand of support Merlin offered to her.

'Do you know what this means Morgana,' his voice was kind, understanding of her love for Arthur and her pain over what would come.

'Gwen is to be Queen and somehow that future has changed so we must get him back on course,' her eyes filled with tears as the next words took hold. 'We have to get them to fall in love.'

Once again Arthur found himself alone at lunch, one of several each week he had begun to look forward too. Morgana had never been one to be less than honest and would never hold her tongue and Arthur looked forward to their un-chaperoned exchanges. Only she had sent her regrets, via Gwen, for the second time that week.

Awkward silence stretched between them as they stood on opposite sides of a table set for two.

'It would be a shame to let the food go to waste,' he did as a knight should and pulled out a chair, 'Would you join me?'

Morgana heard the bursts of laugher come from the solar, the voices unmistakable in their joy. Her heart twisted in her chest, 'It seems we are successful in our attempts.'

Merlin cringed, there was an edge to her voice that made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

'They are friends Morgana and they laughed just so at their last lunch and Arthur complained just this morning that he was having the dreams,' there was no reason Merlin should be saying such things. They were supposed to be playing matchmaker, but the pain in Morgana's voice was hard to ignore.

'Well then, I suppose we must do more.'

More did not go unnoticed by Arthur. By the third meeting he was frustrated and by the fifth he was furious. Coupled with only fleeting glances of Morgana at supper or just passing in the courtyard, he had just about had enough.

Pushing open the door to her room, he cared little for her privacy or modesty, both of which he broached entering so late at night.

'Arthur,' she shouted as loud as she dare without waking the entire castle.

The sight her, hair loose as a tumble of dark curls against a white nightgown was enough to suck the anger and words right out of the air.

'Have you taken leave of your senses,' Morgana was gutted, torn between pulling him close and tossing him out on his ear. To think he came to her in loose breeches and a shirt open scandalously low. Should they be caught, they would be ruined. 'Someone might have seen you.'

Arthur's temper flared, 'So afraid to be seen with me now.'

Confused Morgana reached for her dressing gown, 'I do not know what you speak of, you are the Prince,' as if that should explain it all she turned away and looked to the candles.

Using the time to steady her nerves, it had been too long since they were alone. 'Why are you here Arthur?'

He stepped closer, 'I simply want to know why you and Merlin have seen fit to try to arrange a match for me, and with such confidence as to pair me with Gwen.'

'What's wrong with Gwen,' Morgana retorted?

Arthur bit his tongue, stepping closer.

'There's nothing wrong with Gwen, she's lovely,' he smiled at his oldest friend, 'She is not for me.'

Morgana frowned, 'The dreams.'

Now it was Arthur's turn at confusion, 'I don't know why you know of the dreams or why you see fit to push Gwen into my heart?'

There was more he wanted to say, she could tell it was important too, 'What then Arthur, what is keeping you from Gwen, you are friends, she is lovely and kind,' her arguments were valid which could only lead to one conclusion. 'Is there someone else?'

Arthur snorted, 'You silly girl,' she sneered and tried to move past him, she would not be mocked. Arthur caught her arms though and pulled her back to him.

'How could you not know?'

Morgana blinked, looking up into his eyes, so close to him she thought her heart would beat right out of her chest, 'Know what?'

Smiling, Arthur cupped her face in his hands, knowing if didn't do this now and do it right he would lose her. 'It's you Morgana; there is no room in my heart for Gwen or anyone else because you are already there.'

What he said could not be true, Morgana tried to pull away, but Arthur held firm, 'You cannot mean that. The future-'

Arthur all but growled, 'None of us know what will come, dreams or not, and if there is a future for me and Gwen it is not one I want a part of.'

Tears were falling, his thumbs brushed them from her cheeks, 'I have made my choice Morgana,' he smiled, 'Will you make one? Will you have me?'

Have him, all she had ever wanted was him, 'Oh Arthur,' could she defy fate and make her own choice?

For the whole of her life she had loved Arthur Pendragon, always knowing he could not be hers, but now, now he was looking at her and there was love in those eyes, for her.

'I have always loved you Arthur Pendragon,' his heart thought it would burst, 'Even when you drive me mad.'

Arthur laughed, 'Be my Queen Morgana we will turn fate on its head.'

'Chart our own course,' she whispered, still uncertain that they could really pull it off, that they could tempt fate.

'As if I would have any course other than my own,' Arthur smirked, 'I'm the prince.'

Laughing she nodded in agreement, accepting his kiss, his heart and their new future.


End file.
